


It's Not Christmas Til Somebody Cries

by crystalkei



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: Written with Christmas prompts on tumblr:daxton host their first christmas party at their apartment together (ofc it does not go well)andhow about the Hall-Yoshidas inviting Devi & her mom for Christmas, and Nalini making it super awkward while everyone else is trying their best to be polite?
Relationships: Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	It's Not Christmas Til Somebody Cries

“The thing is,” Devi started, moving her hands as she spoke to try and soften the blow. “You told your parents to be here for our early Christmas dinner on Saturday. But you didn’t tell them the date.” 

“Right, because I thought they’d know that I meant next Saturday,” Paxton replied, gesturing to the large wall calendar. It was the first thing they hung on the wall in their new, shared apartment. 

“And I told my mom this Saturday for our early Christmas dinner with her.” 

“Because having our parents at the same time makes things awkward since your mom has no filter and can’t be nice to my mom,” Paxton added. “But we wanted all our friends to be here for a Christmas party next Friday.”

“Yes. Except I was thinking about the parent dinners so I accidentally put Saturday on the Facebook event. Not Friday.” 

“Okay, so your mom is on her way. She’s never late. And my parents are at the door because they assumed I meant today not next Saturday.”

“And Trent is already here,” Trent said, speaking in the third person and holding up his arms. “Because I came early to help set up for the friend party.”

Devi took a deep breath and pressed her lips together while Paxton gave Trent a tight smile. 

“Oh god, we’re so fucked,” he said under his breath. 

The hodge podge, mismatched party wouldn’t have been that bad. Except-

“We don’t have enough food for this!” Devi cried, standing in the kitchen looking at the foil trays she ordered from the fancy place her mom liked. 

“I already ordered 10 pizzas to supplement,” Paxton said, holding up his phone with the Pizza Hut app open. 

“Did you get something veggie?” 

“Yes,” Paxton nodded but then looked at the living room where Trent set up a drink station. “But we have too much booze for this. Especially since my mom stopped drinking because of that weird diet she’s on.” 

“I thought she finished her juice cleanse,” Devi said, trying to straighten the lights she lined the kitchen peninsula with. “Trent, make sure Paxton’s mom can have a mocktail!” 

Then there was the terrible run in once the parents all converged.

“The apartment looks so cute,” Mrs. Hall-Yoshida said. 

They moved in last month and this was the first time anyone had been over. It wasn’t supposed to be everyone at the same time, but here they were. 

“Why haven’t you put anything on the walls? Where are your diplomas or some tasteful art?” Nalini asked, grimacing. 

“Give them a break, Nalini, they’ve only been here a few weeks and I’m sure they’ve both been busy at work. Isn’t it just nice to see them finally shack up,” Paxton’s mom said, giving Nalini a wink and a nudge. Nalini frowned. 

“I’m waiting for this phase of Devi’s to be over.”

Devi put her hands in her face and Paxton sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. 

“They’ve been dating for 10 years,” Mrs. Hall-Yoshida defended while Paxton shook his head, trying to get her to stop. 

“I know, you’d think she’d be done with him by now.”

“Mom!” Devi pulled down her hands to shout. 

“I’m literally standing right here,” Paxton said.

“Yes, but two of those years were in high school,” Nalini went on. 

“Not that me standing in front of you has ever mattered,” Paxton said, Nalini not even giving him the time of day. 

“Well, I’m just waiting for them to give me some grandbabies.” Paxton’s mom was trying to redirect the conversation but now Nalini looked horrified. That didn’t deter Mrs. Hall-Yoshida though. “Oh come on, Devi’s an only child, I’m sure you’re open to having some grandbabies! By the time we’d been together 10 years, we had Paxton!” 

Now it was Paxton’s turn to shout, “Mom!” 

Devi was in hell. This was definitely hell. So why not toss fuel on the fire?

“Actually, we don’t know if we’re going to have kids.”

Both moms stopped to gape at her. Trent walked by with a lit joint and Devi tried not to cringe. She told him to smoke outside. The apartment was new and they wanted to eventually get their security deposit back. But Paxton’s dad stopped Trent, took the joint, and put it in his mouth. 

“Dad!” Paxton shouted, his mom looking horrified. 

“How am I supposed to get through tonight if your mother and Devi’s mother keep bickering?” he asked before taking a drag and handing the joint back to a grinning Trent. “The kid thing is gonna be a whole day conversation anyway because how are they gonna hyphenate their kids’ names? Vishwakumar-Hall-Yoshida is way too long for a kindergartener to say. And nobody will know how to spell it.” 

Then there was Fabiola’s dog. Fabiola came down specifically for the party and Eleanor was supposed to drive her but Fab was running late so she showed up on her own with a golden retriever puppy who promptly peed on the rug of the living room.

“We’re never gonna see our deposit again,” Paxton groaned as Devi went running for paper towels. 

“I’m so sorry. I just got her and I can’t leave her alone. I had to bring her!” Fabiola cried, holding the puppy and moving it’s paw around like that would soften the blow of the poor behavior. It did soften the blow. The puppy was very cute and her name was Goldilocks so all was forgiven in short order. 

When Devi dragged Paxton to say hello to a friend from her doctorate program, a mildly stoned Mr. Hall-Yoshida interuptted to tell the story of when 17 year old Devi really made an impression. 

“And then she says, ‘Paxton has a free period at home to learn Japanese? That sounds like bullshit’ to which I said ‘It’s certainly not bullshit.’ And then-”

“When did this even happen?” Paxton asked, horrified while Devi buried her face in his arm, wishing the floor would swallow her. 

“I don’t remember but sometimes I wake up in a cold sweat thinking how your dad definitely hated me after that.” 

Paxton’s dad grinned like an idiot. “I definitely did for at least three months.”

By the time everyone left, Paxton and Devi cleaned up and then flopped onto their second hand sofa, exhausted from the mental energy it took to wrangle all the social interactions that could go bad at any moment. 

Devi put her head on Paxton’s shoulder and whined. “This was the worst day of my life.” 

“And you’ve been mauled by a coyote.” Paxton kissed the top of her head. 

“And my dad died.” 

“Oh yeah, that too.” Paxton leaned back so his head rested against the back of the couch and he could look at the popcorn ceiling. “Going to a cabin in Tahoe for Christmas was the right idea.” 

Devi smiled. “It’s going to be so quiet and we can just lay around doing nothing for a whole week. I can’t wait.” 

He lifted a hand to rub his temple, the faint throb of a headache coming on. “Can’t believe I was gonna propose to you on that trip.”

“Terrible idea,” Devi said with a laugh. “All those people we just had to entertain tonight would come to our wedding. It’d be a nightmare. More time for our mothers to fight and I guess your dad to get high with Trent.” 

“And Fabiola might bring her dog? Best to not propose. Too bad. The ring is pretty and I know how you love shiny things.”

“We could elope?” Devi offered, sounding like she might fall asleep in the next breath right there on the couch. 

“God, you’re a fucking genius,” Paxton said, kissing the top of her head again. “We’ll elope. Best idea ever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i am taking prompts on tumblr for Christmas quick fics! cupcakesandtv.tumblr.com


End file.
